[unreadable] [unreadable] The main objectives of the proposed Research Training Program are 1) to foster the development of physician scientists and PhD scientists in pediatric cardiovascular disease, and 2) to encourage investigation of problems that are relevant to cardiovascular biology and, in particular, to aspects of the cardiovascular system that are critical to heart disease in children. Trainees will have MD, MD-PhD, or PhD degrees and have outstanding promise for research, with high motivation, intelligence, and potential for creativity and innovation, as well as serious commitment to advance the field. They will be accepted into the program for a minimum of two years, except under unusual circumstances. The majority of MD and MD-PhD researchers will have had their clinical training in Pediatric Cardiology. We are particularly interested in attracting minority candidates. To inspire and prepare future academic leaders in pediatric cardiology and cellular and molecular cardiology, we expose trainees to the clinical or basic research techniques that represent the current state of the art. Clinical investigators in pediatric cardiology will be trained to become competent in study design, biostatistical analysis, assessment of new technologies, and data collection instruments and methods. Basic investigators will be trained in the disciplines most relevant to their field, for example, developmental biology and gene regulation, membrane biology and biophysics, regeneration, and bioengineering. We also teach trainees the importance of teamwork, the clear communication of research findings, responsible conduct of human and laboratory research, and mentoring skills. Training will take place in the Cardiovascular Program, as well as in extramural programs and laboratories, under the guidance of dedicated mentors. Features that distinguish us as a program include the interdisciplinary nature of our work, outstanding and experienced mentorship, and integration of MD and PhD activities. Training will include participation in courses, didactic lectures and seminars; journal club to review relevant research literature; practice in oral presentation and preparation of manuscripts and grants; and frequent informal conferences and evaluation of the trainees' ongoing research. Excellent training in experimental bench research and rigorous prospective clinical investigation should prepare graduates of the Program to assume positions of leadership in pediatric cardiology and cardiovascular research. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]